


Ark

by sarahgayle1214



Series: Fandom Poems [4]
Category: Original Work, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Identity, Poetry, Slam Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 10:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16262618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgayle1214/pseuds/sarahgayle1214
Summary: When you ask who I amWhat do you expect me to say?





	Ark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On Being a Transformer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14549517) by [roguefaerie (samidha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/roguefaerie). 



When you ask who I am  
What do you expect me to say?  
I have no easy answer for you.  
I don’t fit your boxes  
And I can’t just  
Define myself as neat little words on a page.  
I can only  
Give you a list of characters.  
Fully formed people in their own right  
In the vain hope  
You’ll be able to find the bits of me  
Sprinkled in each one.

I call myself Prowl most  
The tactician, logistician, Second in Command  
With too much head  
And not enough heart  
Because it’s hidden under his glitch  
Or in the ruins of Praxus.  
The name’s Jazz  
Who wants nothing more than music  
But locks it away  
And hides his grieving seething heart  
Behind his humor.  
Sometimes I’m Ratchet  
The medic-senator-scientist  
Who can’t help but doubt  
And hides his love  
Behind harsh words  
And short goodbyes.  
Or maybe I’m Optimus  
The optimist  
With endless hope  
And dreams too big  
Too heavy to carry alone.  
Or it’s Sunstreaker  
When the rage overwhelms me  
And nobody can touch me but Sideswipe  
(My silly sweet soul-twin Sideswipe)  
When everyone else has run away.  
Then I’m Perceptor  
Master of words  
Who uses vectors with a vengeance  
And plots the course to knowledge  
Like a sniper’s bullet.  
Then it’s Mirage  
Invisible  
Trapped in the cage of culture  
Freedom wrought at the price of lives  
As the only world he’s known burns around him.  
And Bluestreak  
Wide-eyed and innocent  
With energy dripping from his lips  
Bright enough to outshine the sun.  
And-

It’s too much.  
The list goes on and on  
Bits of me scattered like stars  
In those who walk among them.

I’m the Ark.  
Filled to the brim  
And bursting  
With loss and love and laughter  
A hundred lives still in motion  
Good and evil  
Autobots and Decepticons  
All gray in this world of black and white.

So maybe I’m nothing  
Something that doesn’t exist  
Can’t be defined.  
Maybe I’ve gone crazy.  
I think I did a long time ago.  
Or maybe I always was.  
And maybe that’s what it means to be human.  
To be the bundle of something  
And nothing  
And madness  
We call someone.


End file.
